A method of this type is known from EP 0 573 912 B1. A knowledge base or a data set containing the basic rules for the operation of an injection molding machine is loaded into a data processing unit. In addition, the machine detects the current machine configuration and the environment thereof such as e.g. peripheral devices and offers the machine setter a sequence editor for producing an operational sequence for the machine. Based upon the knowledge existing in the data processing unit in regard to the operational sequences and the machine, only a selected collection of the possible input commands, which are preferably presented visually on a monitor screen, is ever put at the disposal of the operator during his input session, these commands representing further sections of the operational sequence which are compatible with the machine and the injection mold and which are arranged to be inserted into the currently running operational sequence. In order to be accepted in the operational sequence being programmed. Each input command is fed into the control system and checked in regard to its plausibility. The process of inputting operational sequences can be simplified and facilitated in this way. A comparable method is known from DE 102 46 925 B4.
From DE 10 2005 023 919 A1, a method is known for optimizing the operational sequence of an injection cycle of an injection molding machine, wherein actions are undertaken directly on parts of the injection molding machine and the resultant change in the position of the parts is taught by means of a teaching unit for the purposes of adoption thereof in the programming of the sequence of operations of the machine.